


Chamberlin's Princess

by BizzlRoklyptc



Series: Chamberlain's Princess [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Horses, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kings & Queens, London, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Protective Siblings, Royalty, Siblings, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: Princess Zari is the youngest of her siblings.  She is a rebel and very quick with her sword. When she meets Brian, her presence alone with impact his life forever.





	1. Hello Princess

"Zari, I didn't see you at lunch today. Where have you been in hiding?"  
My mother looked at me through the mirror as she stroked my hair. I held the other half of the braid in my hand and started to undo it.  
"I've been thinking...about America. Why won't you let me go back?" My mother sat the brush down. "Darling it is bad enough you talk like them." I sighed. It wasn't my fault that I talked more American than English. I am probably the only one here in the castle that does so. My older siblings don't. They are the only ones that speak old English. It gets quite boring I would say. I flattened out my dress in my lap and laid my hands in them. "When is Akoni coming home?" My mother shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Tomorrow. He is going to watch you in the market." I sighed and sat up far and got up. "Mother please I am a grown woman I do not need assistance at the market."  
"Zaria Kylee Landri, enough! I will not have you come up corrupted like those other women wandering around with babies at the hip bone...now. Your father and I will be leaving in a few days to go to Scotland to visit cousins. I suggest you mind your sisters and brother?" I crossed my arms and unfolded them. "yes ma’am." She let me go and I was left in my room alone. I went to the window and stared out at the people, and the kids playing near the gates. I wanted to go out. I hated being stuck inside. But like mother says, never let the weak see you weak. As if being outside would give them a reason to hate me. I was very polite to people. Very poise and not very strong-willed. I was a naive woman but I loved to adventure. I looked at the clothing lines outside and made up my mind. I was going to dress up like a modern citizen and go to the market. I wasn't about to starve while the king and queen left for holiday.  
I went outside and spotted my horse eating apples off the neighbors’ tree. 

"HEY!" I ran over to her and snatched the apples out her mouth. 

"Bad mare...you should be ashamed...dinner time is 4 hours away...this is why we shop for food...c’mon." I pulled her reins towards the tree so that I could put on a robe over my dress. "Gosh...this is very heavy." I felt like a homemaker with this on. It made me look normal...except my rings. That showed my status. I took them off and placed them in my pouch in my pocket. "there, c’mon sugar, we are going to see if we can get some food for dinner." I hopped off the horse and headed into town. I had exactly 2 hours to do what I needed. Akoni and Allana would be home soon and I didn't need to hear their stories of how the baby of this generation needs to be all grown up.

"FRESH PIES FOR A QUARTER! CMON GET EM WHILE THEY ARE HOT!! CATCH EM NOW!" I heard that phrase quite often. It was the Littrell pie sell and I had to go get some. My mother loved those pies and she thought I made them myself. She never guessed I bought them from a poor boy, my term for poor folks. I tied my horse to the post and got off her.

"You be good and stay here for Zaria..." I petted her and left. I put on the hood to make sure I wasn't seen. Another way to spot a Chamberlin Princess is by their face...the way we wear our hair and the way our eyes look. My sisters wear makeup a lot, I am not the type I am the only one that doesn't. So everyone can guess it is me. My eye color is brown with a small spot of gold in the sunlight. My hair gets brighter in the sun. Everyone can spot me in a crowd. It's like that with my sisters as well. Just saddens me to know that I am the one they see first.

I made sure my hair was sort of in the way of my eyes before walking in. I looked at the books, the bibles, and even the clothes. They were all very ordinary than the castle clothes but I knew that. I came in here almost every day since the place opened. It's been a whole year and I always speak to the owners. They have 2 sons, Brian and Harold. I never see them nor speak to them. There are certain rules here, a young princess shouldn't lay eyes on an older man that is not her husband nor not in her social status. I am 25, Brian is 30...his brother is 33. It would be like a jail bait type in America. We weren't allowed. But he was very handsome and he didn't even seem that older than me. Why should I turn away? I was looking at the crystals when someone got my attention.

"Seen anything you'd like for your husband ma’am?" I laughed. "No sir," I guess when I said that they realized I wasn't English. "You from America??" I shook my head and nodded. "I only resided a year there...you have very beautiful things here...I wish I had things like this." I did but it never belonged to me. It was either someone else's or given to me. I never had this kind of flattery on my own. "yea? they are nice. My mother got them from...somewhere...say...have I seen you before? I think you were in here last week...did you buy some flowers...purple ones??" I nodded. "yes I did...my grandmother turned 90. Her birthday was that day. " His eyes got wide. "really?? wow...I have a grandma back home too." I twisted my mouth. "Grandma??" He nodded. "yea...ma, like mama? mother? it's the same." I nodded. 'Oh. I see. Well, do you happen to have any...apples? my horse ate them all." It was like the word HORSE triggered something inside him. He became really happy. "HORSE? you mean you have one of those??" I nodded. "yes I do." I tried to not laugh. He seemed like a kid to me.

I took him outside to where Sugar was eating grass, and then something else." Aw, She's very beautiful...what is her name??" He walked up to her clicking his tongue and talking really soft to her. Sugar didn't move once. "She doesn't take very well...to...males..." I was quiet and very amazed when Sugar let this man pet her. He wasn't as tall as her so it was made it clear that she could sense his love for animals in his eyes. He looked at me. "you have a very calm horse miss...what is your name??" He turned to me still engaged with Sugar. "Um...me? Um...Z...Kylee...Kylee is my name."

He gave me the most beautiful smile. He walked up to me reaching his hand out. "My name is Brian." I held my breath. "Brian...you're...you don't look as old as people portray you to be." He laughed this time. "Oh no? I am very much...the older man...but I have earned my battle wounds in my younger days. I am just another year older than last year." True. He was even more handsome up close. "Um. Brian, you're father, runs this pie place right?" He nodded. "Yes, ma’am he does. Great pies eh?" I nodded. 'Yea, could you perhaps make me one to take home??"

Brian nodded. "sure, but my mother isn't here, I am afraid she is out sick. We haven't been able to make pies for days ma’am." I laughed the idea of him calling me ma’am. "please call me Z...Kylee." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, Z...Kylee...where do you actually take your horse?? she looks kind of thirsty." I crossed my arms. "It's just Kylee...Mr. Littrell." He nodded. "right..okay..well? would you want to go walking with me?" I froze. "Just like that? right now??" He nodded his head. "All the matter ma’am. what do you say?" What could I say?? I still had 2 hours til dinner and I hadn't done enough shopping yet. "Sure...why not?" He smiled and told me to wait here. He went back into the store and brought out a bushel of apples. "Just in case she gets hungry." Brian wrapped them in a bag and put them on his back. He got himself ready to get on my horse. "be careful, she doesn’t know you." I said in a quickness.

Brian took it slow and talked to Sugar again before getting on her. Sugar didn't move at all. I was impressed. Once Brian was on Sugar he held up his hand for me to come up. 'Hope you have upper body strength." I laughed. If he only knew. I may be a Princess, but I was a queen at sword fighting. All the Chamberlin princess' were. Even the Princes. we were taught self-resistance against any evil whatever that would come through. "Lords" is what Mother and Allana called them. I got onto the horse and I was stuck on to where I should place my hands. Again, I was in a higher class than him...if I put my hands anywhere, I would be into so much trouble. "Um, Brian where do I-" he turned around some and grabbed my hands and placed them on his shoulder. "I'd say around my waist, but you may be a little uncomfortable...so shoulders are fine. If we run it hold on tight okay Kylee?" I nodded. "okay." And with the grab of the reins and the clicking of the tongue, Brian made Sugar go south. Deep near the water bank. Far away from Chamberlin.

On the way to the water bank, we were stopped by robbers. It was 2 of them. Brian stopped in the middle of the path and tried to turn around. "Say if it isn't that boy with pies. ya bringing any across kid?" Brian swung Sugar around to go back but another guy popped up snatching the pouch of rings off sugars hip. "HEY!" I jumped off the horse and one guy grabbed me by my hood and neck. I was stuck. I had to remember to play hopeless. I didn't want my disguise to be seen. "KYLEE!! Let her go! what do you want?!" The one with the pouch dug inside. "Martin look at all this...it is like pure silver!!! these two fools are rich! we could pay off the King’s debt soon!" Brian charged for the man and the man took out a knife. "HOLD it...sonny boy...you better rethink this...you crossed me once." 

The guys gripped tightened on my neck, causing me to scream. "BRIAN!" I could barely breathe. "LET HER GO! take the damn jewelry. we don't need it!" 

The guy's breath smelled like alcohol and I nearly became sick. "I'll tell my father on you and you will be the first to die!" I said as my sight began to get blurry. He laughed. Every time Brian tried to come near, the guy with the knife swung at him. 

"See if she has some stuff stashed Charlie." so without any consent from me, the guy holding me began to look in the pockets of my own hooded robe. I began to get very angry. He found something in my robe, but it wasn't anything he could touch. "HEY!" I quickly kicked him, and he dove at me. pushing me to the ground. That was when Brian jumped on him. As I hit the ground, I felt my hood fall off. I got up an took out a small knife in my pocket. 

I quickly swung at the man who charged at me and he had the biggest gash in his cheek. He took one look at me and held his cheek. "please...don't tell the king!!" the guy who had the pouch tossed it to the ground and I noticed Brian on the ground hunched over. Both guys ran off.

I ran up to him. "You okay? are you hurt?" He looked up from the ground. He just kept staring at me. "you're the princess…from Chamberlin...little girl what are you doing sneaking off like that??" Just as I was about to speak, I heard "ARREST HIM!" and the guards were everywhere around us. They had on the signature blue and gold sashes. 

They were from home. Someone knew I was missing. Or at least ran off. The guards went to Brian and snatched him up.

"HEY! what are you doing?!" One of them looked at me. "Orders from the King, Princess Zaria." I shook my head. "Why?!" They had Brian in chains already and with a rope around his neck. "What for?!" I screamed. "Kidnapping." My eyes got wide.  
"What!? no, he wasn't taking me anywhere I didn't know. for goodness sakes, he just saved me from getting robbed!!" I had saved us from getting robbed. but I didn't want him hurt.

The guards didn't listen to me. "Orders from the King princess Zaria...take it up with him. Until this man is up for a crime." they took Brian away from me and I was escorted to the carriage to get home. My dad was going to have my brains for this...I knew I was in trouble. But I wasn't hurt, and I still had a whole hour left before my actual curfew. What could possibly go wrong now?


	2. Lord Kevin

I waited for my father to show up in the corridors. I was feeling very anxious. Nothing happened out near the bank. Maybe I could convince my father to let Brian go? He didn't hurt anyone, and I am alive. Except I did mess up my dress a bit but nothing a few little stitches can't fix. I heard the double doors opened and my sister, Amarabelle came in the door. "Why must you do this?? Every time father or mother goes off and tell you to NOT do something foolish you do so. What has gotten into you? you used to do everything they said. Now you have turned in those...pauper, poor filthy people. " my eyes got wide. "they are not, before, our parents used to be them! You can't sit here and belittle those people Amarabelle"

 

She threw up her hand. "Get your head on straight baby sister, that boy is going to get you killed." Seconds later, I heard my name echo from the council room. "ZARIA!" I shuddered at the sound of my fathers bellowed howl 4 doors down from the corridors. "Comin..." I left my uppity sister in the halls and went to visit with my father. He was staring out at the window at my horse. "Sit." He said. I sat down at the long table before him and waited. The room was silenced for a least 2 minutes. "daddy I-" "Excuse me?" He said. I sighed. "Father...I didn't do anything wrong, I with the horse like you said I could be and I went-" "You know the rules of those men in town." I Sighed. "Father, he was so nice to me and Sugar. He isn't like that. He saved me from theft." My father looked at me. "Zaria, you are my youngest, my only one and cannot bear the feeling of losing a daughter. You were in harm’s way today all because of that...pauper." I sighed. "Da- Father, sir, he is a very well thoughtful man and he is very safe.

Sugar took to him nicely. and you said it yourself, sugar was the toughest knights horse, took kindly to none but us and she took to Brian. She doesn't even know him." My. father was quiet. "your brother will be watching you from now on...you only have 2 years left of being this way then you will be a queen of another land. I want you to be prepared...not hanging around those people." I didn't say anything. "Can we...set him free father please? his mother is ill and I am sure if she were to die today her only wish was to see her son...he is the baby in his family also." My father turned to me. "how many years does he hold??" "ten more than I sir..." I felt embarrassed to say I was with a grown man as old as he was. "you sure??" My father said. I nodded. "yes sir. father please??" the strings from my dress cascaded down behind me as I went up to him.

 

He didn't move. "I will rest on it. He will stay the night here...for now. He has one more chance. He knows the rules of the kingdom....now, go wash your hands, and change, dinner will be here shortly." I bowed my head and he gave me a small kiss on the crown of my head. My brown hair fell forward. he left me and I was still alone in the room. I sighed loudly. There was a knock at the door. "Permission to enter Princess Zaria??" I didn't move. "yea yea..." I was very bummed. In came my horseman, Alexander. "good evening my lady…say, you are looking very gracious. Slay any dragons lately??" he chuckled.

I gave him a side smile. "no Alex...hey, have you seen our new capture??" He nodded. "Yes ma’am...Brian Littrell...son of the pie maker…sad...he's confirmed until dawn. " I looked at Alex. "how do you know??" Alex shrugged. "I just do. he is kept in the lower level of the corridor." Alex knew of this very well because he was once a subject to the dungeon. He was caught stealing bread from our bakery and mother was nice enough to let him be free but to be a servant forever until he was to die. 

 

"Alex...can you take me to him? please?? his eyes got wide. "why your father would have my head, my lady." I sighed. "please? I just want to apologize...it kind of is my fault." He reached for my hand. "You are so kind princess...however, your brother will be here soon." Akoni would help me. He was the better half of Chamberlin. Besides me...we were both born to the arch man, whatever they call it now. We fell under the zodiac sign Sagittarius. So why didn't I do archery?? I do but swordsmanship made me feel more powerful. 

When I was a little girl, about 6 or 7 I was able to handle swords and it was a natural thing. I have competed in a lot of battles, well...the only ones that allowed the royal family to compete. Alex looked at me. "My lady are you troubled?" Alex walked up to me. His appearance was a bit different than anyone else that worked in Chamberlin. He looked as if he was still unhealthy, but everyone knew he worked with us. He was always with my horse Sugar or cleaning the stables

"take me to the prisoner Alex please?" He bowed his head. One thing a servant or a countess couldn’t do was tell any Landri daughter or son "no" it was against the law our father made. Whatever we want, we got. Not to mean we were, as the Americans say "spoiled" but if we thought something was right we asked, and we got it. But it only happened if it wasn't over our father’s head. No Landri daughter or son has yet to overthrow their fathers rule.

Alex did as I asked and took me to the halls. He took out this paper in his pocket and lead me to the lower level of the castle. The lower part belonged to the servants and everyone else who worked for us. And below them, was the dungeon where we kept the people who my father thought deserved to be kept. Due to people not paying taxes. It was dark and smelled of sewage and I almost passed out. Alex handed me a lantern. "Be cautious my lady, don't want you falling down and hurting yourself." I took his hand that he offered, and he leads me to the gates. 

"Princess Zaria, Daughter of the King wants to see the man that was brought in today around noon." The double gates didn't open on their own. They were watched by a bigger guard. He didn't speak English or Old English. He just grunted half the time. We waited as he opened the gates to us. I followed Alex in the drenched opening. Water fell around me like it was raining. Lanterns were lit ever so often along the path. I stopped when Alex stopped. "Wait here my lady, it's very deep with water." I waited patiently as he made a step for me to step lightly. 

He asked for my hand and helped me over it. It brought us to a gate. I noticed a man in chains. Soaked in water. Laying on the concrete ground. "Brian Littrell...arise for your princess before you." I heard him cough and he struggled to stand up. He was bleeding on his clothes and on his hands. My eyes got wide. "Who has dared to touch this man?!" I shouted in a defiant tone. The guards came close. "He is the one who kidnapped you, my lady. therefore, he shall be punished." 

I looked at Brian then back at the guard. "You should NOT lay another finger on him. My orders. He has not once laid a hair on me. Therefore, YOU should not touch him." The guards grimaced at my speech. I was the only one who spoke with the American way. They understood though. I did it for 15 years. The guards looked down. "When can he be released??" I asked. "Til dawn...then he pays debt with his work." I looked at Brian. "Is there a way he can pay his debt in the castle? He is of very little money and his mother has fallen ill, I would hate to keep his hard work from his mother...you should understand a son's role to his family." 

 

The guard didn't budge. "You take it to the King Princess Zaria...until then I cannot do as you say." I sighed. "Alex...make sure Brian is taken care of while he is down here...I am going to go talk to my father about this." Alex stared at me. "I am sorry my lady I can't stay down here....horses need to be fed ma’am...you know I would if I could." I looked back at Brian. "Leave us." I said and everyone disappeared. Alex stayed near. I walked up to the gate and Brian still stood stiff. "You always going around getting men arrested??" I shook my head. "Brian I had no idea we were going to get into mischief like that...if I had known I would have protected you somehow." 

He stared. "Why? you don't owe me any type of gratitude nor respect...I am beneath you and I will always be poor. As for you, Princess, you shouldn't be hanging around here..you could get hurt." I crossed my arms. "I can very well take care of myself thank you. I am not a damsel...however, if I portray to be to you, get it out of your mind right now." Brian walked up to the gate standing closer to me. "Zaria, you have a lot to learn about how things are done here...you are so far in the dark you don't see. You're so naive..and young....hold onto your pureness while you can my lady...before it's gone."

I stared at him and for the first time, his blue eyes peered back at me. "You can always be spotted out in a crowd...you are one thing that nobody can ever touch." what was on his mind. "Did you know it was me??" He shook his head. "You fooled me big time. You kept your hood on pretty good...but now that I know it was you all those times in the Shoppe...I am eternally grateful to have spoken to you face to face without being watched." I let a small smile escape my mouth and Brian smiled some but it went away. "tell me Zari...how old are you?" 

"I am....25 years old Brian and I know that you are 30 years...it's a very big gap." He nodded. "what does someone like me in my society have to do to get you to kno-" "Princess Zaria, Prince Akoni awaits in the garden. He wants to see you." My heart beat jumped 2 beats. "I am sorry Brian, I will speak to my father about your freedom. Don't wait too long and try to be nice to these bums...they are however loyal and will do what I ask them. " Brian nodded and looked as if he wanted to reach for my hand. I held it out and he kissed it. "Farewell, my lady." I smiled and picked up my dress off the ground and headed with Alex. 

As we walked, I made a few things clear to Alex. "Alex, he is a sweetheart...he would never hurt me...please make sure he is alright down there...you will be greatly rewarded for this." He waved a hand. "Brian is my friend also...I will watch him." We made it up to the lower level and I exited through the doors. The gardens were a few steps away. On the way, I ran into my mother. "Zaria, darling what is this I hear you getting kidnapped?" I looked at my mother. "Ma- er Mother, I didn't get kidnapped...I went out to the market with Sugar just for a while-" "I told you to not go there. Is that not what I told you??" I nodded. "you also said to not go while you and father were gone...however you were both home. So I left...nothing happened. I met the man that makes the pies...well the son that does. He isn't a bad man mother honest to God." 

My mother came up to me and folded my sleeves. "I say Zaria...you are the wild one...I tell you countless times to keep your sleeves up. How do you expect to catch a king?" I shrugged. "Mother I don't want to catch a king..if I was destined to be with a KING I would already have one...I am late at being married ya know. I might as well not be-" my mother held up her hand. "none of that. now go along, Akoni is wanting to speak with you. Possibly about your mishap this evening." I sighed. "Mother if he is good...could we not hurt him...or keep him around? He is good at what he does"

One thing my mother said to me that we all have heard her say, and I hated it. We all knew once this was said, no one else's word mattered. "Your father will have the last rule." I sighed. I walked off to the gardens to see Akoni with another taller man. He was about 6 foot even, dark hair and very statuesque. As if he fought with warriors or something. I watched behind a tree as Akoni and the man talked. "my little sister is a rare one...she is quite the lady. She is very humble, sweet and even a great cook. A little stubborn but who isn't?" I rolled my eyes. He was working on something that I had no plan in.

"I see....is she...um, how you say...is she pure?" My brother nodded. "she is I say. She has never been with a man nor has she been married. One thing, she doesn't talk like us...she went to visit in America when she was 10 years of age and has picked up their habits...god forbid." Twisted my face and paced over to them. "Akoni Landri, what do I owe this presence before me?" I said that walking up to him. My brother began to get excited. "baby sister, you are here. Looking rather radiant as the moonlight sky." everything was the moon with me. and Amarabelle was the sun. How in the hell did that come upon? I laughed in a fake way. "so, who is this ravishing male?" I raised an eyebrow towards him. He held out his hand.

"Kevin Richardson at your service my lady, Prince of Cambridge, brother of King Gerald II and son of the late King Gerald I. " As in routine I raised my hand for him and he did what he wanted. He kissed it and bowed his head on it. "Pleasure to meet you, Kevin is it? what do I owe this visit?" He turned to Akoni and smiled. "She is very gorgeous Sir Akoni...My lady would you like to take a stroll for a while??" I would have said yes but i remembered Brian in the cellar with Alex. "Um, in a moments time...Akoni, dear brother may I have a few words to spare?" Akoni dismissed us from Kevin and walked to the side. "yes little sister??" I sighed. "I need you to talk to father...for me. I wasn't kidnapped today. I went off on my own and I was with Brian. "

My brother's face went very stiff. "You mean the boy from the Pie shop?" I nodded. "he took a liking to Sugar and she let him ride her which isn't rare, and you know how it is with them. They are so nice...you know so." My brother had fallen for a pauper princess one time and nearly got exiled to Denmark. Only because father thought she was going to bare my brother’s child. I looked down. "Akoni please..help me talk to daddy...it would make me happy to know I didn't harm him because he did not harm me." I spotted Kevin coming by. " Pardon me my lady, Sir Akoni...would you mind if I borrowed Princess Zaria for a while?" 

My brother looked at me then at Kevin. "Sure, stay within these walls...dinner is arriving shortly." Akoni walked off and Kevin and I began walking in the other direction. "So ma’am...what do I owe your radiant beauty today?" Ma'am?? I looked at him. "You...are you from America also???" He shook his head. "Yes and no. My lady I was born in the USA, then moved here with family..where my father became king after saving the life of the king before him...my family is here..my brothers, my darling mother, and my cousins." 

"Your cousins??" He nodded. "Yes, they have not yet to received notice we are here...so I wait to once again be reunited with them...then i found you." I was lost. He was very handsome though. I loved his eyes and his smile. He looked very strong. "What do I call you??" I asked looking at his arms in his coat. He placed a hand on his chest. 

"Lord Kevin, of course, the good kind...I am the 6th generation of my family to be crowned Lord, or Sir."  
I stared. "Really?? not all women in Chamberlin are LADYs either."  
He smiled. "I know, I have heard of your swordsmanship. I love a lady who is strong with her defense."  
I nodded. "I can punch...sometimes...but I am not allowed. Father says as long as I live in Chamberlin, I will be a Chamberlin princess."

Kevin didn't speak. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?? so I can know more about this beautiful creature in front of me. " I blushed. "Maybe, my Father’s rule prevails over any man's desire...you will have to ask him." Kevin nodded. 'I will make it 7 pm tomorrow night...I will talk to your father that morning. Until then, you have a wonderful supper and sweet dreams my lady." He bowed, and I bid him a Farewell. 

After Kevin left, I went to see my father in the corridors. When I got there, Alex and Brian were there. I froze "Brian?? Father what is going on??" My father pointed to Brian. "This young lad wants to serve you until he can pay his debt off to me." I looked at Brian, his entire clothing had changed he wore the clothes of a servant that lived in the castle. "which is??" I asked. My father spoke again. "2 thousand dollars...he is to work for every penny until he earns them. Until then he is to do any and all you say. Without any consent from me, My law to him is to pay off the debt to me by working for you. If he fails to do so, he will be sentenced to life in the jail." My father turned to Brian. "Do you agree to this Brian Littrell??" He nodded. "Your majesty I do." My mouth hung open. 'Um...father?" "Very well...Zaria, take him and Alex to where they will stay...and be sure they know the rules of your corridor." I began to stutter. "Okay…c’mon...I mean...follow me, men." 

I had no idea what was going on. Did my brother talk to my father like I had asked?? Or did something come over him while I was out??


	3. Running off

What was his deal?? I was so confused. "Alex give us a moment please? I am sure Sugar is awaiting you in the stables." Alex looked at me. "Are you certain my lady?" I nodded. "Yes Alex I am, please leave us." He left as soon as I placed my hands in front of me. "What are you doing?? why didn't you just stay in the jail?" I asked Brian. He looked at me. "If I did such a thing I would never see your face. I'd rather see the moon light in your eyes then the sunlight of day." Oh no not this again. "Brian don't be stupid, you are breaking so many of my fathers laws...don't be the one to be hung by your sorrows." 

 

Brian looked down. "If only you were older...and I was a prince you would have the happiness you deserve..." I folded my arms. "Stop this, now…before you get ahead of yourself. You will speak of this to no one and will not mention this to Alex, especially him. Do you understand me?" I had to be very defiant with him. Brian nodded. "Yes my lady...I understand completely. What is it that I do for my princess this evening?" I didn't want him doing anything. "I have to change for dinner...and my dresses are a pain to get in...once I am dressed you should help me tighten them." 

 

I walked along the walls headed to my room. Brian followed. "you mean you need help getting dressed??" I nodded. "Yes, what else would I be speaking of??" Brian laughed a bit. I stopped and looked towards him. "What is so funny??" He shook his head. "Where I am from, young ladies don't need help getting dressed..." 

I shrugged. "I don't I am not crippled but if is your job...you do what I say and I tell you what is written...come." we made it to the dressing area of my room. The view of the entire field where the horses play is where my room was placed. Brian stared out the window as I got dressed behind the curtain. "wow...you are always out on the streets instead of here looking at these beautiful creatures roam." 

I slipped off the dress and kept on my corset and under garments. "yea it gets rather boring besides half those horses are my fathers. He loves them. He is a... equestrian...something like that." Brian laughed. "A cousin back home...does that, well used to before he left us. It's weird, these horses look just like the ones he used to have. " I pulled up my stockings and pulled up my long sleeved dress and it stopped at my neck. The string to tie it was in the back. I couldn't reach it. "How much of a gentleman are you Mr. Littrell?" I asked trying to reach my strings in the back.

 

"Very much one. Do you need some assistance my lady??" I sighed. "Just a little. But if I am caught bare you will be dead...so...what I want you to do is cover your eyes with one of those scarves behind you." I heard silence. "behi- Oh these...well...I will tell you once I have it on but I can't walk with this on...I will hurt myself." I smiled and hid my laugh. I waited for a few seconds before he was ready. "Alrighty...I mean, I am ready." I held my dress up at the chest and walked up to him. He looked very funny standing there waiting on me. 

"Okay...hold out your hands please...and try not to wonder." He nodded some. "Okay." I reached for his hands and guided them to my shoulder. "Now...be careful...just...don't think too much. Go down my right shoulder blade and towards the middle and you will feel the strings." I turned around for him to finish. His touch did tickle a bit and I laughed to myself and it escaped me. "Sorry my lady am I hurting you?" I shook my head and it caused my hair to sweep across my bare back. "No sir, just...continue." I held in my laugh as he gently tied my strings and made sure they were even. 

 

"This is so hard blindfolded...I know the rules, but I think what your father means if we were to...ya know be together... but I am just helping you get dressed...and besides it is with your consent." He was right, but one slip and he was gone into the dungeon. "Alright...take it off then." Seconds later, I turned around to see Brian's eyes. "There, better to see now isn't it?" I said with a small smile. He returned one back. "Yes my lady...you um...forgive me...but you have something on your cheek." My eyes were low until he said that, they got wide. "no really??" I began to try to find it until Brian reached up to touch my left cheek and swiped it away from it. "There...just a feather. I think from your dress." 

In any moment, I saw almost everything in his eyes. As if I saw the world in them. I raised a eyebrow at him. "I think we'd better part before-" "Princess Zaria, It is Alex, my lady dinner will be served in the courtyard hall tonight." I looked at Brian. "Join me for dinner?" Brian was speechless. "Uh, sure I think. Is that okay?" I made my way to the door. "It shouldn't be a crime to feed one's belly if they saved a princess no?" Brian walked out the room with me. "no but, I guess. What about the King?" I shrugged. "If he isn't wanting to feed you he shouldn't make so much food to share." He laughed only a bit. "Alright." Alex looked at me. "Permission to gain my spot at the table my lady?" I nodded. "Of course Alex..you are always welcome at the table." he smiled. "thank you very much my lady..Brian you better come with me to change." Brian looked at himself. "Change?? I already changed once." 

Alex nodded. "Yes you did, but you have to change for the night. It is custom for the castle hands to wear clothes to dinner." Brian shook his head. "As if we were naked...geez alright then. Oh, I will see you at dinner my fair lady." I waved at him. Something I wasn't allowed to do. He bowed at me and walked with Alex. As I watched them walk off, I saw Alex nudging Brian in a kidding way. I wondered what for. I was in a gaze when my sister Allana came upon me. "Baby sister it is nice to see you finally in the halls. Where have you been hiding??" I looked at her. "Hiding?? No big sister, I have been very much seen...just not by you." She twisted her mouth. "Zari, enough of the foolishness. What is it that I hear you are with some pauper boy? you know how dangerous that is??"

 

I shrugged. "Not dangerous at all BIG sister, Brian is in no capability to harm me." She stepped closer to me. "yet..what is with you and Arabelle?? falling for these...men who don't have a decent future? who do no have any priors to a woman of your high social class? They cannot support you in any type of way." I looked at her. "Like hell...I never said I was in love with him. He saved me and i saved him today so he is my help for the time being and I will not have you making him feel outcast. JUST because he is different. How do you think they all feel when we go to the market? I am sure they feel like we are threatening them somehow." 

Allana hated when I spoke to her. She said it made me seem much more mature. I am 25 years old dammit I know what I want to say and it sucked that I had to still portray being this baby. I was grounded to being little princess forever until marriage. "Zari, darling if you don't open your eyes and see what mess you've gotten yourself into, you will never see. He is using you-" I stopped her. "Okay, first Arabelle, mom dad and now you. Ya know what? IF this gets out hand I will handle it." I walked off without saying goodbye. Queen or not, she was still my bossy ass big sister and I wasn't treating her any different. I never have. I went out to the courtyard to cool off. I was very mad and a little confused.

I saw that everyone was walking through to go to dinner. I suggested to myself that I needed to go so that I didn't get called in. As I walked into the hall, everyone started to stand up. This was the thing, if one of us were to walk in everyone had to stand up until all seats were full. All the Landri children were home. 6 seats were to be filled up. There were only 2 of us at the table along with everyone else. The servants sat farther down and the castle hands sat next then it was us along with our guests. Kevin and another man was there at the table. He had short hair and he looked short sitting there. Almost like Alex's height. Akoni nudged me. "How was the talk with the Prince??" I shrugged. "It was fair...but if he is here looking for a wife he is looking in the wrong places because I am not ready to marry."

My brother laughed quietly. "Zaria...you are so. Kevin is a bright man and he is good at what he does. I have been searching for a man to suit your needs and I have found one. Leave it to me, and not to Father to steer your wrong. We are in fact the closest Landri children in history, let us prove that our connection is stronger." I sighed. Allana appeared with Arabelle and shortly after mother and father appeared. Once everyone was at the table we all sat down. Father stood still as we all sat. "Ladies and gentlemen, people of the castle, and my family...I bring to you two men from a far away place, Howard Dorough, Duke of Portugal and Kevin Richardson, Prince of Denmark...enjoy your stay lads. Enjoy dinner." 

Once father was done, we all started to eat. I for one, said grace before. My brother waited on me. "Sister, why must you do that here??" I looked at him. "it's blessing the food. I learned it in America...it is almost like good luck." He laughed. "Landri's don't have bad luck baby sister...but that is something you have done for 15 years...I guess it is what you do." I nodded. "Yes brother." I began to eat my soup. I watched how everyone was caught in conversation. I was quiet through my soup eating. Alex came over to me and whispered in my ear. "My lady, if it is no trouble, mr littrell would like to have a word with you after dinner??" 

I glanced across the table to see Brian tryin to eat the soup. My guess it was too hot. I looked at Alex. "For what reason?" he shrugged. "I don't know my lady-" "Princess Zaria...may I have a word??" It was Kevin. I looked at Alex. "Uh...Alex please excuse me." I got up and excused myself from the table to follow Kevin out. "Yes my Lord?" He smiled at me. "You don't have to call me that Zaria...I know how you feel about it." I took in a breath. "But it is law that I call you by your title as you do I. so?" He nodded. "Right, well...I mentioned dinner tomorrow...but I can not make it. I am needed back home..therefore I must leave." Bummer. "Oh that is sad news. Why are you leaving? didn't you just arrive?" He nodded.

"My brother Gerald has fallen ill and I must go be by his side..he is in need of attention. However, I will write to you to let you know when I shall return." I nodded. "As you wish." I held out my hand and he kissed it. I HATED to do that. I watched Kevin go off alone and the second he left, I heard a cough. "so..." I turned to see Brian. "So??" He walked up to me. "Seems like the boyfriend is leaving the lady all alone. Sad..." He gave a pitiful face. "Boy...friend??" He laughed. "A boyfriend is someone you call your lover...like...a countess and a escort..boyfriend girlfriend. that guy is your boyfriend. " I shook my head. "NO no..he is just a man I met...he is no...friend..what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Brian seemed like he had forgotten. his face lit up. "Would you mind if I took Sugar on a run tonight? she already likes me and I was wondering...I have permission to go wherever I please as long as I am home before supper...so??" Sugar gone a whole day??? with this man?? "NO! you are...not well? insane?? is that right?" Brian shrugged. "If I am so insane it is because I am...nothing for you to worry my dear lady...you can just tag along no?" For some odd reason, he made me weak at my knees. If I were to collapse here would he catch me and wake me up? 

"You say...me and you go off and don't come back til evening?? Isn't that kidnapping??" He smiled. "Of course not my lady..you are safe as long as you are with me. Nothing harmful will ever touch your body, nor anything disrespectful shall be in your presence." I smiled. "I will go change into something else...wait for me??" he nodded and I ran back to my room. If I was going to be gone all night I needed to pack some things.

I packed my clothes that I wear when I practice. Pants, these things ladies do not where but only if they are riding the horse. I did like these more than the dresses. I managed to get some from American a few years ago. I picked up some money and put it in my pouch. I took off all pieces of jewelry and hid it in my box and placed it under my dresser. I picked up clothed shoes, moccasins, for the cold weather, even though it is summer. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it up in rope and stuck it in the bag. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Zaria, it is your father...open the door."

I stopped doing what I was doing and ran to the door. "Hello father." He entered the room. "Where are you going in a fast pace my daughter?" I took in a breath. "I shall return tomorrow. I am going on a search for the inner thought of my soul, I mean...for an equestrian." My father clasped his hands. "You in search for an equestrian? you know of one?" I shook my head. "no but I am in search of one...I will be taking someone with me so that I will be safe." "who might that be??" I held my breath. "either Alex or Brian..who by the way-" My father's voice rose. "No daughter of mine is going anywhere with that scoundrel." Oh boy. "But he is doing what you asked him to. He is being such a great help to me and he suggested I go out to find someone for my horse...someone to help me...you said it yourself that I needed extra help. Brian knows about horses Father...his cousin back home is an equestrian." 

My father looked down. "my young one, be careful out there when you are with him. He may be a nice man but if you sense any danger just run." I nodded. "I know daddy...I know." He smiled a small smirk then kissed my forehead. "you shall be safe on your journey..if you see Mr Littrell you send him to me at once." and with that, my father left. I continued to pack my things before going in search for Brian.


	4. Life outside the castle

As I continued to pack, there was a knock on my window. It was getting later in the night as I packed my things. I dismissed the knocking until I thought I heard my name. "ZARI!" It was the loudest whisper ever. I stopped in mid stride. I went over to the window to see Brian throwing small chunks of dirt at my window. "Brian are you mad?!" I said as I opened my window. He stopped."Only for your presence my lady, please it is getting later in the night and I would like to start before dawn." I leaned on the window. "What is the meaning of this journey? How do I know you are not going to leave me be out there in the night?" Brian opened his arms wide. "If I do, let God be the one to tear me down forever leaving a beauty such as yourself in the dark.." 

I laughed but only for me to hear. "you are how you say...a character?" He smiled and I could see it on his face. He walked up to the tree near my side of the castle and started to climb it. I was in a panic. "Brian get down before you break your neck!!" He didn't listen. "Relax...I seen this in a play once...don't move." The tree was very sturdy but there was no medical tenants around. They were all sleeping at this time. I prayed he didn't slip. On the last branch, Brian grabbed a hold of the railing and asked me to step back. I did and he hopped over it. "My lady, I have learned a lot here, in your world...and in mine it is nothing less different. Age has no boundaries back home...here I am bounded from you." 

Something inside me screamed out to him and I think he noticed it. I brought my hands up some but brought them down a bit. "Bri-" He stepped closer to me. We were both near the railing. "Your eyes light up in the moonlight, everything I have ever heard about you when I was here is all the truth, your smile your eyes your face...your entire aura... I would be a fool to not notice what greatness you hold. " I looked down but he raised my chin with his hand. "Don't ever stray too far from me. As long as I am near I will always be with you. No matter what the law says." All of this was wrong and I knew it. "How can I? We are separated by 10 years...do you know how much trouble we coul-" "If that is so then let them take us. I don't care. I went to jail for you and I wanted to pay my debt to only serve you.

If my feelings weren't real I could have paid debt off some other way. But this is the only way I know how and what I want to do." I grabbed his hand away from me and brought it to his side. "I don't feel right about this...my dreams are only for my eyes only. You aren't supposed to be infatuated by me at all and I am not to have eyes for you. I have wronged my Father’s law...therefore we should both be punished." I began to walk off. This journey was a bad idea and I was starting to feel it. Brian 1chased me. I felt whatever he was feeling in his mind, it was all out now. No more hiding it.

"Princess I have never felt more sure of anything in my life...when I first laid my eyes on you, you weren't even a woman yet...more so a little girl." Did he just say he had been watching me since I was a girl?? "Brian how wei-" "Zaria I was your age when I saw you...and the only thing keeping me from you was your father's law...and my mentality. A grown man can't love a little girl who isn't of age and I knew that. I just saw you as a little sister...but as time went on...you grew up. My feelings have changed for you and they will continue to grow until we become something more.." 

 

"We can't ever be...I am destined to be with a Prince. You know that." He sighed. "That is true, but I will try no matter what...to win your heart. If he has you, he has to have your heart too and when I get that I can't and won't let it go." I looked down. "why chase something you cannot have Brian?" He shrugged. "because it makes life worth living if you can't chase something." The silence between us grew and I had nothing else to say. "when shall we depart?" I asked. Brian looked up and then at me. "Now...are you ready?" I nodded. "Yes sir." Brian told me to wait while he went to get my bag, when he did he dropped it to the ground. He started to go over the railing. I stared.

 

"I will meet you dow-" "No my lady, follow me...this is the only chance we have...if you don't go this way you may be stopped." Did he think my father would change his mind? "Um, I am a little terrified of heights." Brian laughed. "As I...come my lady, don't be scared. I will catch you. I promise." I didn't move. "No sir, I am not about to set up my death scene for you." I didn't move. Brian came back up on the tree. "Geez, listen, it is not that far down Zari-" He stopped when he met my eyes. I looked at him very strangely. "Why must you stare so much at me?" I asked. Brian didn't speak. "Speak I say." He looked down. "Zari, take my hand and I will help you down." How was that so? "You mean...like on your back?" 

He nodded. "only way I can get you down but we can always go through the front gates...with the guards who don't know I am a servant here, would you like to see me back in chains again?" God no that was the last thing I needed to see. "No, of course not..." He reached out his hand and I laid mine in his slowly. "you will be fine." Brian came up on the rail and allowed me to get in front of him first before going down the tree. "God I never thought I would die in a tree." I said. He laughed. "you sound full american my lady. very nice." did I really? They were wearing off on me. As we got down on each branch I made sure my dress wasn't caught on anything.   
It took us a few minutes to get down. Brian stepped down first before I did. He helped me down with one hand in mine as he reached for my waist. "Geez, I will never repeat this again.." i said reaching ground. I was close enough to be in Brian's arms. "thanks for that. Hope you remember it because that will be the last time you ever get me up that high." Brian smiled. "Of course my lady. Let's go get your horse shall we?" He picked up my bag and walked to the stables. 

Inside the horses were sleeping. Next to Sugar, there was a note. "evening my lady and Brian, I put extra cubes and apples in her sack. Please take care of her hair. It will be her first outing without her saddle. Alex" I smiled. "How sweet of him." I folded it up and watched Brian set the things on Sugar. "Hi pretty girl, are you ready for a walk? Don't worry your Princess is safe." he talked to Sugar for a whole 2 minutes before letting me get on her. "if you get on now, she will be well rested with two." Brian helped me up and once I was up, he began to pull Sugars reins. "we will travel a few miles before resting. I want to show you something before we come back."   
I didn't question anything he said to me the whole ride. I just sat and listened. We strolled for at least 2 hours. He talked some about his family and he even sang to me. It was very nice. I didn't have to talk at all. It was all about him entertaining me. I sometimes felt throughout our conversation, he was trying to please me a little too much. As if he had much more to win. I didn't want to tell him to stop talking and to just walk. I loved to hear all about his time in America and even as a child as he was with his mother. I loved to hear about his father and his cousins. He was a very interesting man. 

Was I wrong for falling too quick? I knew him a day. But no wait, I have always known him since I was 15 years old and I am of age to where I can actually express my vice to him. But he will never know as long as I am Princess of Chamberlin. He will never know how the first time he smiled at me is like a picture in my mind, or how when he says my name I always come running to him. Or even when he touches my hand I get a sudden rush of emotion. As we walked I wanted to hold his hand until we stopped. I wanted to be in his grasp until we fell asleep. Older or not, he was the man of my utmost dreams and I had to figure out how to fight these images in my head. He didn't even look THAT much older than me...wonder what his game was?

As we walked, I was pondering something in my mind. "Brian when is the day you turn a year older?" Brian turned to me a bit. "My birthday? February 20th my lady. Yours?" I held my breath. "November." He made a sound then laughed. "Scorpio?" "No, Sagittarius..." "AH, the life seeker...you know what they say back home about those women?" I shook my head. "No sir.." Brian stopped walking with Sugar looked at me. "You are a person who searches for life, far and wide. Doesn't like to be kept confined..and always on the go." I looked at him. "On the go?" Brian smiled. "You go to the market everyday...and do the same thing everyday...that was how I managed to catch you today.

Tell me Princess, do you keep promises?" I nodded. "I have a lot of promises..but it takes a while to fulfill them..." Brian nodded. "As this is true, you are very loving, generous and humorous." I nodded. "yes, how did yo-" Brian pointed to his head. "I read a lot in school...and I studied you." I crossed my arms. "what about you? what are you like?" He held up his hand. "My lady, you need to not know more about me. It is all about you. You are a feisty one no?" I nodded again. "My father used to tell me that I acted like a son more so a daughter...that was my problem...in America I remember playing a sport...basketball." Brian's eyes widened. "Really? do you remember playing?" I shook my head. "It has escaped my mind sir."

 

It became really quiet. "we better rest before we start again. I have a place set up..' He took me to a small hut that was lit up with lanterns outside the door. I looked around at all the people walking. "why are we here?" Sugar came to a halt. "You wanted to find your horseman, here is where you can. These are the best ones in london, and some may even talk like you." Brian reached for my hands and helped me off the horse. "So, was this part of the stroll that has to talk a day and a half?" We began walking to the hut. "No my lady, that was another plan. I just wanted to spend time with you and honestly, it can not happen in the presence of your father and your brother."

Brian still had his hands in mine. "What have they said to you?" "Nothing important my lady...you should not worry. A man my age has nothing to worry about. You are a woman no one can seek unless approved by your father. My chances have sailed. Come with me, I want you to meet my father." I froze. "Your...father? I am in no way in descent to meet your father Brian. I am in rags!" I said taking a pull of his arm. Brian turned to me. "You look fine my lady, just please come in with me and be who you normally are..." He gave me a smile. I wasn't fine with just meeting his parents. Or his father .

Brian took my hand in his and lead me to the hut. He knocked on the door and inside there was room full of people. I heard murmurs from people in the room. "Pop I'm back!" he shouted. It kinda scared me. He still continued to hold my hand. A taller man came into the room. "Greetings my son, where have yo- well WELL, look at this beauty of sunshine. Do my eyes deceive me or is this a lady of worth my son?" Wow, his dad talked like my father. Wonder why that was. Brian let my hand go. "Pop, this is a friend of mine, her name is Kylee...she lives off the bank of the river, near chamberlin..she is looking for a equestrian...for her horse. It's out front if you wana see it." 

 

His father looked at me. "You have my highest utmost apologies for the house, it is a mess..tell me ma’am, how do you know my son??" I was about to speak but I was forgetting my words. "Um...I...I saw him at the shop..and he was making pies...and that was it." His father's eyes got wide. "Why Brian she is a american beauty...she is not a london princess at all." I raised my hand to Brian's shoulder he turned to me. "Don't worry he calls every woman here princess..yes pop she can speak american but she was born here in London."

His father nodded. "Wonderful. Are you staying for dinner miss Kylee?" I was about to speak again but didn't. I nodded. "She is a little shy dad, forgive her." he waved a hand. "No problem, your mother would like to speak to you once you got settled." He left after that. I looked at Brian and started to hyperventilate. "Brian I can't be here! Are you mad?? I can't let them find out that I am the princess or I will be into trouble...your entire family will parish." Brian nodded. "That is why you are going to just be Kylee...not Zaria...okay?" I nodded. "Ok ok...but...what if I can't handle this?" Brian patted my shoulder. "you can."   
At first, I was scared to leave his side. I didn't know who was around and if I would be found out. But his family found me to be a normal person. His grandmother talked to me the most. "Hello miss. How are you?" I sat at the table next to her as Brian went to talk to his mother. "I am fine ma’am-" "Call me Mawmaw Emma, that is what my kids call me. " she smiled sweetly at me. "Okay...Mawmaw...how are you?" She nodded her head. "I am blessed young one..you know I watched you walk in her with my grandson..you almost look like the princess." My eyes got wide in secret. "Um...me? no...I am no way compared to her. She is more radiant than I...I have nothing that she has. The jewels." 

Mawmaw Littrell looked at me. "your face is as bright as hers...I remember seeing her when she was born...the last Landri of the generation. I heard stories about her. She was the one that snuck to be among the people...it was very nice to see her playing with my grandkids. Why Brian was about 15 when she was younger, it was nice to see her take a liking to a pauper at her age. I knew she wouldn't be like that other sister of hers. The eldest." My eyes got wide. "Allana?" The elderly lady nodded slowly. "She sent my husband to exile..because of a mishap that happened to her horse...it was not my husbands fault. There for the king sent him back to America." I sighed and looked down. "I am so sorry Mawmaw, if I had known- I mean, if I was in that placement I would feel sorrow on my heart...you said...Brian was 15 years of age he met the princess??" 

She nodded. "3 years older than she. he always talked about meeting that gorgeous woman, it is ashame that she can only be with a man of royal blood. Not all of them are gentlemen." I looked up and saw Brian walking into the room. "Mawmaw, mama wants you..Kylee can I speak to you a moment?" I nodded and got up. He took me outside and around the house where there was no one around. "What is it?" "My mother is ill....very ill and I see in her face her heart can't make it. Cancer has taken the spirit out of her life...and I need to get some help..." He was very quiet. " Then let’s go see the physician he can help you." He shook his head. "I have a debt to the king... to you, I don't have any money to pay the doctor to heal my mother. She won't make it in time. It takes a long time to get a doctor out here..." 

I had no idea on what to do. His grandmother mentioned his age and I wanted to get that out the way. "Brian how old were you when you saw me?" I asked pretending to forget. "Are you still on this my lady?" I nodded. "I was young...no need to bring up lost memories Zari...I am not trying to relive it." I stared in confusion. "why not? what happened?" "Nothing you can fix. Anyway...when we go back tomorrow I have to talk to the King, he has to hear my plea in helping my mother..she can't beat this just on the earth-" I stopped him. "Brian you lied to me and you keep telling me you are a much older man. How old are you? I do not play these childish games. You do not fool the heart of a woman who holds more than you. It is not right...your grandmother told me you are only 3 years older than I!!" 

 

Brian raised a hand trying to calm me down. "Zari stop it..okay I can't tell you right now. I just can't if you knew why you wouldn't even understand it. Just don't mention it here...we are only here for the night so just bare it." I was a little mad but what could I do? I couldn't stay mad at him because I wasn't the princess tonight. I was the girl who I had always dreamt of being. I was beginning to think that he had more to his story than his grandmother told. I was bound to find out.


End file.
